


Interrogative

by mojohwrites



Series: The Armory [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Images, Gen, Pre-Fireteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites
Summary: A Warlock investigates a strange interaction  another Guardian experienced with a Fallen Captain.
Series: The Armory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939147
Kudos: 2





	Interrogative

# Interrogative

* * *

* * *

## “It is the responsibility of Warlocks to consider the weft and weave of the tapestry and to always question its design.” — Nirwen

She’d reviewed the recording several times—it sounded like the same Captain, but it was difficult to tell for certain. She chewed on her lower lip.

“Bashir, play it once more please.”

The holographic projection stuttered, jumping back to the moment the Guardian entered into the reactor room. The darkened lab was again overlaid with a recreation of the Captain fending off the Knight, trading heavy blows with the Hive as the unnoticed Hunter snuck closer. 

Amirrah focused on the movements of the Captain, still fluid despite the exhaustion he must have felt attempting to outrun the Guardian. The report had indicated that they had both been trying to capture the methane reactor in this room—but neither could have expected the Knight interfering so close to their goal.

The Hunter drew her hand cannon, hesitating slightly. Several more blows were traded between the combatants—the Captain was in the midst of parrying a heavy swing when three quick shots loudly barked out.

The Knight roared as it fell, chitin and gore scattering across the ground. The Captain whirled around towards the gunshots, swords at the ready. But he hesitated as well, glancing at the crumpled Knight then back to the Hunter. Her weapon was pointed upright.

After a tense, drawn-out pause the Captain slowly shifted the grip on his swords to form a cross—Amirrah recognized this as an ireliis bow. A sign of peace and honor.

«I am bested—spoils to you, Lightbearer.» He rumbled, shaking the swords briefly.

Then the Captain disappeared in a shimmer of transmat. Bashir sighed and reversed the recording to the moment just before.

_“What do you think?”_

She chewed on her lip again before responding. “I find it interesting that he did not use any of the titles his species use when referring to Risen. Most call us Revenants, Light-thieves, Ghouls or even Prey.” She chuckled. “But this Captain called her Lightbearer—and he called me the same as well.”

 _“That_ is _interesting.”_

“Do we have anything else about him on file?”

_“Only what Sloan has already provided us. What should we do next?”_

She stepped forward, reaching towards the projection of the Captain. Her hand hovered in the air, as if to touch his helm, but she said nothing. Bashir waited quietly, spinning his shell lazily—his Guardian was prone to dwelling on unvoiced thoughts. After a few minutes he gently nudged her.

“I think we need to return to Titan,” she finally said aloud. “I have questions.”

_“You always do.”_

* * *

* * *

_Pluperfect, They Had Built Ornament_


End file.
